


In Hot Water

by UchidaKarasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humor, In Public, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchidaKarasu/pseuds/UchidaKarasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YonKaka, MinaKaka.  "I was consciously aware that the teen would be wet, hot, and deliciously naked in a hot spring filled with steam and cloudy water and would lead to a potentially climactic experience if I added all those aforementioned ideas together…" Non-explicit, consensual minor 'activities' [UchidaKarasu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hot Water

  
**In Hot Water  
** _UchidaKarasu_   


* * *

Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do.

I knew that it was probably entirely moronic to bring the three of them to a hot spring when I was consciously aware of my attraction to one of the party. I knew that the teen would be wet, hot, and deliciously naked in a hot spring filled with steam and cloudy water and would lead to a potentially climactic experience if I added all those aforementioned ideas together and acted upon it.

Yeah, 'probably' and 'perhaps' weren't the words I should be using. Temptation, frustration, hot steamy sex in an equally steamy hot bed of water...train of thought definitely not helping the problem below my waist.

Four days in Kumogakure, being cramped up and restrained physically in small overhead ventilation shafts for an infiltration mission, was a good enough excuse to relax and gorge on onigiri and tempura and dango and...well, all kinds of fabulous food. Definitely worth the splurge of money and calories. I'd train and do some taxing S-class missions to make up for them later. Money was never really a problem, and I trained like a bat out of hell, so it was all pretty much good.

Speaking of problems, I just sat uncomfortably on a wooden bench, willing the straining length to calm the fuck down, but indulging in this thought process in the first place was the entire reason I was in the changing room instead of in the hot spring with the two other males beyond the shoji panel.

Almost as if mocking, Obito yelled in his loud, slightly abrasive voice, "Sensei! What are you _doing_?! Get _out_ here!"

Nothing from the silver haired sixteen-year-old, of course. Good thing too; if I heard his voice right about now, especially if it came out as 'Yeah' or 'Yes, come' ( _Kami-sama, wouldn't that be ruddy well disastrous!_ ), I would probably lose it and then promptly pass out afterwards.

I thought about just heading back to my room, but that was bound to raise some questions, and besides, I had a raging hard-on that was going to do nothing but stay persistent until it was dealt with. Walking out of the changing room to head back through the very public inn was mortifying to think about. Walking out of the changing room to head into the hot springs would be equally mortifying, however. But hell, jacking off in the changing room was pretty mortifying as well, due to the simple fact that some random person, and maybe even one of the boys, could walk in and catch me.

Then I'd have to kill said random person. Or kill Obito. Or jump Kakashi with every intent to fuck him raw.

Definitely, definitely not helping my big problem.

Obito yelled for me again and I grimaced, an uncharacteristic feature for me to express. As far as everyone knew, I was the blond, happy-go-lucky Jônin teacher that spent more time laughing and telling jokes and playing the role of respectful while sticking my tongue out in playful rebellion. I, Namikaze Minato, did not grimace. It was just plain fact.

Well, besides grimacing in pleasure, but that was beside the point.

Actually...maybe not. I was feeling pleasure at this very moment, mid-grimace, along with the agony of no relief to the straining organ between my thighs.

Jerking off was starting to sound really good. But to tell the truth, I actually wanted to just jump in the water and fuck the sixteen-year-old senseless until he couldn't walk for a goddamn week. However, there was no way I was going back through the inn, nor was I going to...relieve myself at this open changing room. So I wrapped a towel around my waist, grabbed Icha Icha Paradise (probably not the best choice of reading material with this problem I had), and tried to school my pained expression into something less obvious.

Thankfully, there was enough steam in the hot spring to mask the gigantic billboard sign above my head that said 'Oi! Namikaze Minato Has A Raging Boner At The Thought Of Hatake Kakashi Being Wet, Hot, And Deliciously _Naked_!' in flashing neon letters more or less disappear. Maybe bringing a book at all was a pretty ridiculous idea. I mean, I wouldn't be able to see the words, let alone concentrate with Kakashi sitting there, nose deep in steaming water, looking at the Uchiha kid with annoyance. Seriously. The kid was jumping around like a two-year-old, not the seventeen-year-old he was supposed to be. I'd be smacking the kid if I wasn't so predisposed on keeping my hard-on hidden from the silver haired boy's sharp eyes.

Although seeing the boy's unmasked face really didn't help at all. And sinking in the hot water, cleverly keeping myself covered until the last possible second ( _and hell, the brats aren't looking my way anyhow!_ ), while making my problem less obvious to seeing eyes, was enough to send my endorphins rushing through my bloodstream, pleasure raking my body. Damn hormones. I'm a twenty-five-year-old man who is usually pretty much in control of my emotions and whatnot, but still, this was freakin' ridiculous.

"Heeeeeeey, Minato-sensei. I gotta question." Without even waiting for a response, Obito continued loudly, "Will you tell on me if I go peeking?"

"Shut up, you batshit moron," grumbled Kakashi, after blowing out bubbles in exasperation and coming up for air. I nearly laughed, but I put on a serious face and said, "You wanna hear a story, Obito-kun?"

He nodded in enthusiasm, grinning with mischievousness. So I obliged with barely concealed amusement, "My own sensei, Jiraiya, is a super-strong shinobi. Well, did you know that one day, the Sandaime decided to take his team to a hot spring? Well, Sarutobi-sama didn't stop Jiraiya-sensei from doing what you're thinking of doing right now to Rin, and so Sensei went to go spy on Tsunade-sama in the female spring. Guess what..." Obito grew wide-eyed, probably thinking of dramatic conclusions that could only end up in the guy getting the girl, so I busted his bubble pretty damn quick:

"She nearly beat him to death."

The Uchiha paled and fell back-first into the springs, and I added quickly, "So think, Obito-kun, what would Rin do if you put her in the exact same situation?"

"Man, you are such a mood killer," grumbled the Uchiha, and Kakashi rolled his charcoal eyes, annoyed.

I laid down my book, ignoring Obito's gloom-and-doom attitude, and tried to get my raging hard-on to calm down a bit. Kakashi had glanced at me for a second and narrowed his grey eyes, which didn't bode well with me. The Hatake had a terrible genius to seeing things that most people would miss, be it on the battlefield or on the face of a friend. Which happened to be me. Sort of. I was his sensei, yeah, but the same concept applied. He lived with me after all.

Room-mates galore.

Yeah right. It was hell on earth. Personal battle everyday to keep myself from jumping the sixteen-year-old.

A while went by, with Obito at the other end of the pool and Kakashi grumpily going nose deep in the hot water. But eventually, the gods always fucked with the faithful. Something about proving a point with faith or bullshit like that.

Kakashi waded over towards my poor unfortunate soul and sat on the ledge right next to me. My erection, which had finally started to wane, popped to attention again, and my face flushed, hopefully disguised because of the hot spring.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Kakashi-kun?"

There was a slight pause, and then he said quietly, "You have a problem."

Damn kid was too observant for his own good, that was for sure. I sighed, and replied dully, "Yeah, I do."

He didn't acknowledge my acknowledgement. He just sat there, all grumpy like usual, watching Obito mumble under his breath about the injustice of non-co-ed springs and being hungry. It would've been amusing to watch if it had been any other moment, but quite frankly my attention was focussed elsewhere.

Elsewhere being the slender form right next to me, his mouth hidden under the water and the exhales from his nose causing the steaming water to ripple. I forced my eyes to another location and tried not to concentrate on the fact that he was naked next to me, as bare as the day he was born, surrounded by warm water and... _fuck_.

I sat there for a couple of moments in total pain, hearing but not listening to Kakashi tell off Obito for attempting to do a cannonball in the water. I felt as if I should've said something, but my mind was completely focussed on my throbbing erection that was begging to be touched.

And then it was.

I inhaled a gallon of water it seemed when five thin fingers grasped my painfully hard arousal. Slowly and leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world, the fingers moved up and down my shaft, twisting a bit in the end.

If I would've been standing, I would've collapsed.

I figured that it was a mix between getting relief, getting relief by a hand that _really_ knew what it was doing, and the simple fact that that was _Kakashi's_ hand in between my legs, moving and moving and Kami- _sama_ was it good.

My left hand shot up to my mouth, gaining the attention of Obito. I quickly faked a cough, which seemed to placate the Uchiha, and quickly bit the side of my thumb to keep from moaning aloud.

But hell, it hard to keep myself from going nuts. I knew I should've pushed him away, but frankly I couldn't think about anything but him and what he was doing to me. Kakashi's expression was no different than before, but his charcoal eyes were burning, a look that went straight to my groin.

It didn't take me long to climax – almost a year of forced celibacy pining after Kakashi – but when I did, it was hard. It felt like I was coming forever, until, of course, it ended. I had slumped down to cover my nose and mouth in the water, letting out a near-scream that would've made every person in a fifty mile radius deaf.

"Are you okay, Sensei?" asked Obito, oblivious as always.

"I'm tired," I mumbled, shaking my head lazily to expunge the water from my blond hair.

"Yeah, me too. It's not co-ed, so this sucks. Let's go eat!"

He quickly began splashing his way towards the exit of the hot springs, beckoning Kakashi and me to follow. However, by the time he had journeyed far enough away that he couldn't see me any more, Kakashi stood up and quickly kissed me.

It was heated and slick, but quick, and the silver haired shinobi said, "My room. Eight o'clock." His tongue swept across my bottom lip once before he quickly made his way, not bothering to cover up his slick, lean body with a towel.

I followed him with a sly grin.

_Owari_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the migration from LJ/FFdotNet to AO3 and edited to my 2013 standards by yours truly.


End file.
